


What Jensen normally does

by Whitedoor



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Finals, Hotel Sex, M/M, Nude Photos, sending nudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitedoor/pseuds/Whitedoor
Summary: After every finals or end of split, Jensen and Sneaky normally hook up. But this year is different with Jensen at finals and Sneaky not so who does Jensen end up spending the night with?"Quick" story took longer to write, wanted to post sooner.





	What Jensen normally does

“Finals just aren’t the same if you’re not here.” Jensen moaned sadly into the phone.

“Dude, you got what you always wanted: A title. Live in your moment right now.” Zachary crooned back. Zach knew what Nicolaj needed but they’re half a country apart at the moment.

“I’m happy for that, don’t get me wrong but…. I have so much energy and having you here…. Me having this empty hotel room…. It’d be just like the usual.” Jensen spoke back.

Zach had an idea.

“Look, I also want to be there with you, but you knew you lost some things when you switched teams. I can do you one thing from here and I’ll call Will to see if he’s nearby, maybe he can help you out. When we meet next, whether it’s LA or Rift Rivals, we’ll celebrate, ok?” Zach said, newly inspired.

“I guesssssss, it’ll do for now, thanks Zachary. I’ll text you where I’m at so Will knows where to go.” Jensen says back, upset he can’t get what he wants.

The two hang up and Jensen waits in his room, hopefully for Will to show up. He’s ecstatic he finally won a finals but like every final he’s been too, him and Zach have always hooked up after for some amazing post game sex.

Jensen looks through his phone pics to pass time. He scrolls back to his summer 2018 folder and finds the few bits of memories he was able to collect on his phone. First one he pulls up is Zach naked on all fours on the hotel bed. His ass is in the air and spread open and his head in buried in the pillows. Zach’s almost pale skin looks illuminated with how dark the room is. Zach’s hole is cleanly shaved and looks as tight as ever, glistening with the lube Jensen knew he poured over it. Zach’s cock hangs down and his tip just barely touches the bed below, just enough to gain some friction whenever his hips are moved. Jensen slides to the next picture and sees Zach’s face looking up towards the camera. Zach is on his knees, looking up while sucking Nicolaj’s cock. Nicolaj can see his cock almost in full as Zach only has the head in his mouth pressed up against his cheek. Even now, staring at a picture of Zach is turning Nicolaj on as Zach can somehow always look innocent while doing the worst of things and he absolutely loves it. Zach’s lips are puffed out some and stretched so the pinkness is seen really well wrapped around Nicolaj’s thick cock. One of Zach’s hands is wrapped around the base of Nicolaj’s cock while the other is seen wrapped around Zach’s own cock. Nicolaj shuddered with lust as he knew Zach as kinky but he didn’t know at that moment he was touching himself. Jensen went back to look at some older pictures and went all the way back to his first split in NA in 2015. Jensen had to get Zach to send these to him because Zach was a little more dominate back then. Jensen found the folder and the first thing he tapped on was a video that was a few seconds long. Nicolaj tapped on it wand watched: Nicolaj was naked and lying on his back on the bed while holding his legs up. Zach was fingering Nicolaj and the video let him hear both men moan as Zach progressed. Nicolaj’s cock lying up on his stomach and his balls joined as well, all recently shaved as neither men liked each other with hair in that region. Nicolaj’s eyes were closed but his mouth was open, moaning out as Zach treated him to his fingers. Jensen paused the video and saw how tight his neck was as all he saw were his veins almost bulging out of his skin. He laughed a bit and flipped to the next thing and almost dropped his phone out of shock. The pic was Nicolaj lying on his side but it was his ass mainly in the shot and Zach’s arm was stretching his cheeks apart for the shot. Nicolaj didn’t know that when they finished, Zach took a picture of Nicolaj’s hole, all loosened up from the night, cum leaking out, and body covered in sweat. Nicolaj zoomed in and can see a small bit of cum leading from his hole down his asscheek. Nicolaj was taken back a bit, kinda surprised that the picture was taken but also extremely turned on for how risqué this picture is. Nicolaj’s balls are seen and part of cock as well but it’s lying mostly with his leg and almost out of sight.

Before Nicolaj could even look at any more, he heard a knock at his door.

Nicolaj closed out of his folders and got up, hoping to god Will was on the other side. He opened the door without looking and all of the sudden, Will stood in front of him.

“I heard you’re in need of assistance.” Will smirked at Jensen.

“Holy fuck, thank you for coming.” Jensen said with praise to Will, gesturing him in.

“Yeah I know you know Zach and I have a thing we do whenever finals happen and since he isn’t here and I am, im looking to solve my.. “Problem”.” Jensen explained to Will

“So you two normally fuck after every finals and you want me to fuck you since Zach cant?” Will asked bluntly.

“Well, I was hoping that since I won my first title, I could…. Top, you know.” Jensen asked, unable to avoid getting flustered.

Will thought about it for a moment and said: “Well, fuck it, im here, why not.”

Jensen felt a sigh of relief knowing he’d get some pressure off his system with this: “I appreciate you so much.” Jensen said to Will.

“I’m gonna shower first then we can start, ok?” Will said.

“Ok, shower is in my room so let’s go.” Jensen said, very excited.

Will hopped in the bathroom and closed the door and Jensen flopped on his bed. He quickly took off his shirt and pants, leaving only his boxers on, just for Will.

Nicolaj grabbed his phone and got an idea: He knew Zach gave him a bunch of old pictures, he wonders if he gave him any of him and Will together. Jensen started searching the folders and after a minute or two of looking he found some. The first one Nicolaj tapped on was just a nude Will had sent to Zach. It was Will in Zach’s bedroom, naked and his cock rock hard. Will had added the caption: “Ready for you when you get back.” Nicolaj cant believe Zach took his cock for years with how large it is and still remained so tight for him. The next pic Jensen slid to seemed like an old one it seems as Jensen didn’t recognize the house the two were in. The pic was Zach lying naked on a bed lying on his stomach with his head turned to the side and Will was sitting on his knees, hovering over Zach. Will’s cock was pressed in-between Zach’s cheeks and Will’s other hand was squeezing Zach’s cheeks around his cock. Zach looked like he was covered in sweat and lube as his body was shining in the picture. The half of Zach’s face that can be seen is flushed red with how hot Zach must have been feeling. Jensen flipped to the next one and saw it was a video. He pressed play and saw that it was probably a snapchat just saved but it was good. It was Will looking up at the camera while sucking Zach’s cock. Jensen knew this was only a few years ago because it was just after Will’s haircut that really changed how he looked. As the video played, Will just took Zach’s cock in his mouth very well and looked up whenever he could. Both men could be heard moaning and close to the end, Will popped Zach’s cock out and a thick trail of saliva connected his mouth to Zach’s cock. The video ended with Will opening his mouth and using his hands to pull all the saliva to him. Jensen had to watch that one a few more times just to see Will’s actions again and again.

Before Nicolaj could view any more, the bathroom door opened and Will stood there, looking clean and only wearing a towel.

“You just looking to jump into it, no… special rituals or anything?” Will joked out as he walked to Nicolaj.

Nicolaj tossed his phone to the side and started palming his cock through his boxers: “Yeah kinda, if you don’t mind.” Jensen replied.

Will dropped the towel and Nicolaj took in Will: Clean, just showered, smells nice, his cock is soft which is nice for him and Will looks like a snack.

Will got on the bed and got in-between Nicolaj’s legs and Jensen spoke first: “Suck my cock, please.”

Will got down on his elbows and parted Nicolaj’s legs: “Since you asked so nicely, of course.” Will happily replied.

Will grabbed the band of Nicolaj’s boxers and pulled down. Nicolaj was already slightly hard but not fully and his cock was lying against his thigh. Will pulled Nicolaj’s boxers down to his calves where Nicolaj kicked them off himself. Will grabbed Nicolaj’s cock and kissed up and down his shaft: “Mmmmmmmmm, you smell so good.” Will purred out.

Nicolaj admired the sight below him of Will kissing all up and down his cock, his velvety smooth lips ever so slightly leaving a mark of saliva with each kiss.

Will cradled Nicolaj’s balls with one hand and used the other to pull Nicolaj’s foreskin down, revealing his ever so sensitive head. Nicolaj shuddered as Will first kissed then enveloped his tip in his mouth, watching as closed his eyes and worked his tongue all over his tip.

“Fuck…. You’re too good for me.” Jensen praised out.

Will didn’t stop there as he pushed his mouth further down Nicolaj’s shaft, taking almost all of his cock in his mouth. Nicolaj can feel Will wrap his tongue all across his shaft, eliciting more and more moans out of himself. Will pulled back and pulled the cock out of his mouth and let it rest right along the side of his face. Will’s own saliva covers Nicolaj’s cock all over and is staining Will’s clean face.

Nicolaj grabs his cock after a few seconds and drags it over to Will’s mouth, pressing ever so slightly against his lips. Will wordlessly agrees and allows Nicolaj to push his cock in, wrapping his tongue around his shaft as he takes more and more of his cock. 

Nicolaj runs his hands through Will’s hair as he bobs up and down his cock, lost in the warmth of Will’s mouth. Nicolaj tries something and pushes Will’s head down after a few moments, pushing all of his cock into his mouth. Nicolaj can feel Will’s throat clench around his head and Nicolaj holds Will’s head there for a few moments, basking in this lush feeling of warmth and tightness. Will starts to push back so Nicolaj allows him some air and watches all of his cock come into sight from Will’s mouth.

Will coughs as he drools his excess saliva over Nicolaj’s cock. “You like it?” Jensen asks, brushing some hair from Will’s forehead.

Will nods his head in agreement as he is still coughing from the deepthroat and doesn’t want to sound too much like a slut.

Will gets his breath back and asks: “You said you wanna top?”

Nicolaj smiles and says: “Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

Will moves over to more of the free side of the bed and gets on his knees and elbows: “Ready whenever, Nicolaj.” Will coos out, slightly shaking his ass.

Nicolaj gets behind Will and parts his cheeks to see his hole. Zach’s influence must still be prevalent since the three of them always keep well shaved. Nicolaj presses his index finger into Will’s hole and it slides in easily at first.

“Oh you prepped already?” Nicolaj asks.

“Mmmhmmm, I wanted to do you a favor, since you’re a champion now, you know.” Will answers back.

Nicolaj pulls his finger out and grabs his cock and slaps it on Will’s ass a few times.

“Condom or no?” Nicolaj asks, teasing Will with his cock in the meantime.

“Your choice tonight, champion.” Will purrs back as he pushes his ass further towards Nicolaj.

“Oh fuck, forgot something…” Nicolaj remarks as he hops off the bed and runs to his bag. He rummages through it for a few moments and quickly hurries back to his position previously.

“Wouldn’t want to forget this…” Nicolaj says as he squeezes some lube on to his hand. He applies it generously over his cock and then rubs a bit onto Will’s hole. Will shudders at the cold lube touching his skin but he knows the feeling of Nicolaj’s cock will be worth it.

Nicolaj presses his cock gently up to Will’s hole and then snaps his hips forwards, plunging his head all the way inside.

Will grunts at the sudden intrusion but he quickly relaxes as Nicolaj pushes slowly inside: “God you’re huge.” Will says through some broken moans.

Nicolaj pushes in until he hears Will moan a certain way, knowing he hit his prostate and probes some more questions: “Yeah? And what else?” he asks smugly.

Will’s mind is in the sky with Nicolaj’s cock inside of him: “Mhpmmm… Thick, thick too.” Will moans out.

Nicolaj’s cock causes Will to have to catch his breath and with every breath he takes, Nicolaj pushes his cock ever so slightly to force more moans out of him. Will is in heaven but he wasn’t expecting this right out the gate.

“More? Or less? You’re not sounding too hot.” Jensen asks smugly again, knowing he’s teasing Will.

Will catches his breath as Nicolaj brushes past his prostate: “F-fuck you... faster p-please..” Will says with a slight whimper.

Nicolaj grabs Will’s hips and obliges, he picks his speed up and drives his cock into Will faster. Nicolaj looks down and sees his cock spreading Will’s ass apart. Nicolaj is admiring how his cock is appearing and reappearing from Will’s hole. Will tight hole is squeezing Nicolaj’s cock tight with every thrust inside and Nicolaj can feel every bit of Will’s insides. Nicolaj digs his fingers into Will’s hips as he picks his pace up, driving his cock even deeper into Will. The sound is wet and lewd and it only makes both men hornier by the second as it’s all they can hear besides their own moans.

After a rough brush by Will’s prostate, Will tenses up and cries out: “Fuck, f-fuck stop please, I don’t wanna cum yet.”

Nicolaj slows down and slowly pulls his cock out with a lewd popping sound: “I didn’t hurt you right?” Nicolaj asks, massaging Will’s thighs gently as well.

“N-no, I just… don’t wanna cum just yet… I’m good once I catch my breath.” Will replies, absolutely exhausted.

Nicolaj’s eyes light up as an idea comes to him. He reaches for his phone and tosses it to Will: “Flip over on your back and take a picture of me for Zach. I wanna let him see what he’s missing.” Nicolaj asks.

Will agrees because he’s too aroused to question it and flips over. Jensen grabs Will’s leg and wraps it behind his body, allowing him to rest his own cock close to Wills’ as his lies flopped up on his stomach. Nicolaj nods to Will and he takes the picture and adds the caption: “Wish you were here…” and sends to Zach and Jensen. The picture lets Zach see Will’s body covered in sweat, his cock flopped up facing the camera, Nicolaj staring directly at the camera with his sweat covered body, his own cock, harder than ever, looming over Will’s cock, just barely touching each other.

Will tosses the phone to the side: “Alright, I’m good for round 2.” He says, jokingly but somehow seductively as well.

 

Nicolaj nudges his legs back until he’s standing on the floor and he pulls Will’s legs to him. Nicolaj grabs his cock and slaps it between Will’s thighs a few times: “Think you can handle me even longer?” Nicolaj taunts towards Will.  
“Mmmm, well, I think I can take you all night if I pace myself well.” Will replies, trying to get under Nicolaj’s skin.

It almost works as Nicolaj smirks and with a low growl replies: “I can make you cum in the next minute if I really wanted to.”

Will smiles and nudges his ass a bit towards Nicolaj: “Then why don’t you?” He says tauntingly once again.

Nicolaj, now a little visibly annoyed: “If you say so…” He begins to say as he prods Will’s hole with his cock.

Nicolaj spreads Will’s legs open and presses his cock into Will until he slides in. Nicolaj pushes in until he bottoms out and grabs Will’s legs. He slowly starts fucking Will and steadily increases his pace. Will’s cock starts flopping more and more on his body but Will has to hold onto the bedsheets or else he’ll lose his mind. Nicolaj is ravaging his hole and every thrust sends pain and pleasure all over his body. Will can feel his heat building up in his stomach as Nicolaj picks one of his legs up and twists his lower body so his stomach is facing the bed.

Will’s cock is trapped between the sheets and his stomach and every thrust would be pushing Will up the bed, but his hands are keeping him in place. The pain and pleasure from Nicolaj’s cock is only amplified for Will with his body being twisted; his hole is being stretched to accommodate Nicolaj’s girth and the heat inside Will cannot be held on forever.

Will is doing his best to hold on but he can feel Nicolaj slow down, so he looks back and sees Nicolaj concentrating extremely hard: “W-what, you gonna c-cum first?” Will asks while still being fucked.

Nicolaj is losing his control on his body and just wants release at this point: “F-fuck you…” Nicolaj begins to say but he loses his train of thought.

Nicolaj can feel every bit of Will’s insides with no condom on and he almost regrets not wearing one to make this night last longer, but he has no choice at this point: “Y-you close too?” Nicolaj pants out.

Will smiles, knowing he best Nicolaj at his own game: “Y-yeah, I just need a bit more.” Will answers, almost out of breath as well.

Nicolaj gives Will a few last thrusts in his tight hole and pulls out. Nicolaj slaps his cock on top of Will’s and he starts jerking them both at the same time. Nicolaj halts slightly as he gets back on the bed on his knees and Will sees an opportunity and uses all his strength to prop himself up on his knees and grab Nicolaj’s shoulder to lean on. He drools down onto their cocks and joins him in jerking them off.

The two lock eyes and connect for a kiss, Will lets Nicolaj take control as he lets Nicolaj run his tongue all over the inside of his mouth. The two speed their hands up but Will breaks free after a few moments and pants: “J-just a little… m-more…”

Nicolaj uses his free hand to grab Will’s ass and bring their bodies even closer. Will’s hand is all that’s left on their cocks as Nicolaj moved his other hand to grab Will’s hair to drag his face towards his own for a kiss. The two keep this up for a few more moments and just by the sounds of each other moaning and the lewd wet sounds of their kissing and cocks being jerked together, Nicolaj begins to peak.

His moans get louder during their kiss which drives Will even closer as well and all of the sudden, they both snap, almost simultaneously. Ropes of cum spurt out of both cocks and cover both men’s stomachs and chests. Will keeps on jerking their cocks, trying to get every last drop possible out.

The two break their kiss and look down to see their bodies covered in each other’s cum, absolutely filthy but downright pleasing to both eyes. Both cocks are leaning on each other, cum leaking down from each head and mixing together as it falls down the length of their shafts.

“H-holy fuck…” Nicolaj pants out, still in awe.

Will is still catching his breath but he collapses on the bed, straight exhausted from it all: “O-oh fuck… Nicolaj…” Will beings to say but just can’t manage the strength to.

The two lie sprawled on the bed for the next few minutes, panting and collecting their breath before Will begrudgingly groans out: “We should probably shower, don’t wanna wake up crusted over.”

Nicolaj groans, knowing this happens every time: “Yeah, you’re right.”

The two lie on the bed, unmoving until Will exhales loudly and gets up to go to the bathroom.

“Thank you William!” Nicolaj calls out to Will.

Will turns the shower on and comes back to scoop Nicolaj off the bed: “You always get picked up after sex, I wonder why?” Will asks smugly, holding Nicolaj in his arms.

“I’m like 140 pounds and everyone loves me?” Nicolaj says back with a sly grin.

“Sure, let’s leave it at that.” Will replies, rolling his eyes.

The two get clean and towel off together. Before they get in the bed, Will takes the sheets off, knowing they’ll be cleaned by the staff. The two flop on the bed and cuddle up together and drift asleep in each other’s embrace, reminiscing on their past encounters and wondering what more will come.

END.


End file.
